


The Curious Incident of the Missing Report

by RaeDMagdon



Series: The Best Entertainment [14]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: A Day In The Life of Neota. As promised, a look into the busy day of Tevos's ever-faithful, overworked assistant. Occurs after Conflict of Interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incident of the Missing Report

**Author's Note:**

> Several of you wanted to see more of Tevos's assistant, Neota, and claimed that after everything she dealt with in Conflict of Interest, she deserved to get some. xD; Well, I agreed. Send me your ideas for the next longer story in the TBE universe, too. I'm still putting together the plot (because Tevos Gets Pregnant isn't really much of a plot, and has to be fleshed out at least a tiny bit.)

**00:00 GST 7.17.2189**

Neota woke up to the unfamiliar, sticky feeling of overheated skin pressed against her back. She blinked to clear her blurry vision, attempting to lift a hand and rub her eyes. Unfortunately, her arm would not move. Someone was holding on to it. Tightly.

Finally, after a little more pulling, the figure beside her let go and turned over with a low groan. Neota struggled to sit up, squinting through the darkness and trying to make out the features of her bedmate. She wasn't surprised that it was an asari, since that was her preference for sexual partners, but the unmistakable shade of purple skin made her heart stop beating for a moment. 

_Shit. The Councilor is going to kill me._

With a sigh, she slid a hand over to her nightstand, groping for the datapad she had left there. Once she found it, she balanced it on her thighs, pulling her knees up to her chest. The soft blue glow highlighted her face as she looked over her unfinished weekly report to the Shadow Broker. The last twenty hours were missing from her log, and with nothing better to do while she figured out her next move, she began typing.

. . .

**07:45 GST 7.16.2189**

"Is my bondmate in there?" Aria asked, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Tevos's office door. 

Neota closed her Omnitool, which she had been using to confirm all of the Councilor's morning appointments, and stared up at Aria. After three weeks on Omega, she had finally returned to the Citadel to spend some time with her bondmate, and she seemed eager to make up for lost time. "You'd better make it quick. She's free for the next twenty minutes, but after that, she's booked until afternoon petitions."

Aria only smirked. "Quick works," she said. "Buzz me in."

Neota did, feeling only a little disappointed when Aria made a beeline for Tevos's office without stopping to flirt with her. Normally, Aria at least made a point of staring down the front of her shirt. The mild interest had embarrassed her at first, but now, she was slightly surprised to discover that she missed it.

Shaking herself, Neota returned her attention to Tevos's schedule. After double-checking the day's list, she brought the monitor on her desk to life, sending out confirmation e-mails for the following week's appointments. Afterwards, she sent a copy of the finalized schedule to an unauthorized, private extranet address. The Shadow Broker liked to keep tabs on who the Councilor was meeting with.

. . .

**07:73 GST 7.16.2189**

"I assure you." _Ssssst._ "That I have an appointment." _Ssssst._ "To see the Councilor." _Ssssst._ Ambassador Korlack said, his short, round body barely pushing his head above the edge of Neota's desk. She clenched her jaw, twisting her lips into what she hoped was a brilliant smile and not a grimace. 

Korlack was one of Tevos's least favorite people, and honestly, Neota could see why. Somehow, the volus had managed to keep his job despite feeding information to Cerberus, although he had not yet succeeded in petitioning Tevos, Sparatus, Valern, and Bakara for a seat on the Council. Today, he was here to try his luck again. 

"Of course you do. Unfortunately, the Councilor is running late with her appointments today. I'm sorry you've been kept waiting. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Please." _Ssssst._ "Try calling her again." _Ssssst._ "I have my own appointments to keep."

Neota gritted her teeth. Honestly, it was rude of Korlack to be impatient when Tevos had been kind enough to give him an appointment in the first place. Either way, she couldn't push the comm button on her desk. If she did, the Ambassador would be treated to some sounds he definitely did not want to hear. 

"I'll go check on her," Neota said, trying to sound conciliatory as she rose behind her desk. The volus had to step back and look up in order to keep her face in view. 

_Ssssst._ "I would appreciate it."

"Please wait here." Bracing herself, Neota headed for Tevos's office, letting the scanner read her palmprint and retinas. It unlocked with a whoosh, and Neota stepped inside, automatically averting her eyes. Thankfully, the desk was positioned in such a way that it could not be seen by anyone in the hall, even if the door was open. 

After a few moments, she broke down, turning to look over at the desk. She wasn't entirely surprised to see Tevos bent over it with Aria behind her, both hands gripping her hips. They were lost in each other, and from the glimpse she caught of Tevos's eyes, they were already swirling with black. A few seconds later, Aria pushed forward, Tevos threw her head back, and both of them shuddered. 

Staying as quiet as she could, Neota waited, knowing that severing a mating meld abruptly usually resulted in a pounding headache. That was the last thing Tevos needed if she was going to deal with Din Korlack for the next half hour. 

"Fuck, I needed that," Aria muttered aloud, letting go of Tevos's waist and bracing herself on the edge of the desk. When she opened her eyes, they were no longer a glossy black, and she smirked when she saw Neota. "Enjoy the show?" she asked, pulling away from Tevos and tucking herself back into her pants. 

Neota averted her eyes, unwilling to answer that question. Instead, she looked at Tevos, who was standing up and smoothing out her dress. "Madam Councilor, your first appointment is waiting outside," she said, hoping she wasn't blushing. 

Tevos looked at Neota, then the numbers of the clock on her desk, and sighed. "Of course he is," she said. Her expression read annoyance instead of embarrassment. At the beginning, Tevos had honestly done her best to be somewhat professional and shield Neota from her sex life, but eventually, Neota had walked in on them so many times that all three of them had just given up trying. She rounded on Aria, fussing over her jacket for a moment before shoving her firmly in the direction of the door. "You. Out. Now."

"Hey, I just wanted a quickie, I didn't ask for a blowjob! That was your idea –"

"Out!" Tevos said, barely giving Aria time to do up her zipper. 

Neota swallowed and returned to the door again, holding it open. Her breath hitched as Aria deliberately brushed against her on the way out, and she fought not to look down at the obvious swell in Aria's pants as it pressed into her hip. Even though she knew Aria was only teasing, trying to get a reaction out of her, it still made her heart race a little faster. 

"Thanks for letting me in this morning. I owe you one," she purred. Then, she turned to blow Tevos one last kiss over her shoulder before sauntering back into the hallway.

Tevos rolled her eyes. "Feel free to slap her next time if she keeps bothering you," she said, giving Neota a sympathetic look. "She probably deserves it." Fortunately, Tevos did not seem jealous of Aria's flirting, only concerned for her assistant's feelings.

Neota's blush began crawling down her neck. Although they had never spoken about it directly, her embarrassed attraction to Aria was no secret to Tevos. "It doesn't matter," she said, her voice slightly breathless. "I – I'll go and fetch Ambassador Korlack... if Aria hasn't frightened him off on her way out." 

"I hope she has," Tevos drawled, sitting back at her desk.

. . .

**08:28 GST 7.16.2189**

"I'm sorry, the Councilor isn't available," Neota said, balancing two cups in the curve of one elbow as she spoke into the Omnitool on her opposite wrist. "No, she is not taking interviews at this time."

Setting the drinks down on a small table outside of Apollo's café, she hurried to hang up the call. With a long, loud groan, she plopped herself in one of the seats, hoping that she would be able to steal two minutes for herself before she had to rush back up from the presidium and back to the Embassy.

Soon, she and Tevos would have to go to the Council Chambers at the Citadel Tower to hear petitions. Neota was expected to be present unless the petitions were classified, and listening to the Council deal with other people's problems had stopped being interesting after the first time. It seemed like the same people returned week after week with identical complaints. Usually, they were problems that the petitioners could either solve themselves, or that had no solution.

Neota sighed, slumping down in her chair and resting her forehead against the cool, metallic surface of the table. Her Omnitool buzzed again, but since it wasn't the Councilor's ringtone, she ignored it, taking a moment to breathe. Normally, her late morning coffee run was the most relaxing part of her day, but she felt too keyed up to enjoy it this time.

She was still on edge from what she had witnessed that morning. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but over the past few months, her lack of sex – her lack of any social life at all, honestly – had been starting to wear her down. The knowledge that her boss was getting fucked at every opportunity didn't help, and Aria's flirting made it worse, even though Neota knew she would never follow through.

After letting her mind wander for a few moments, she sat back up, taking one of the drinks in each hand and hurrying to the nearest transit station. She had to get back to the Embassy before Tevos's next appointment showed up.

. . .

**10:84 GST 7.16.2189**

"We will take your opinion under advisement, Dalatrass," Sparatus said, staring down at the group of salarians standing before the Council platforms. "We promise to let you know as soon as we've made our decision."

Neota blinked, trying to keep her eyes open. So far, they had been in petitions for over an hour, and she was starting to drift off. She tried to read the screen of the datapad on her lap, but the text made her vision blur. She had already taken down several notes for Tevos to use later, as well as marking in two more appointments for the following week.

"I need some ryncol to get through this," the krogan beside her grumbled. Like her, he had a datapad, although he did not seem to be using it. "I'm so bored!"

"Tell me about it," the turian on her other side agreed. He paused for a moment, watching as the next group of petitioners was ushered in.

Neota checked the list, trying not to groan when she read that they were about to listen to The Bringers Of The Enkindlers' Light in mediation with C-Sec. That explained why half the group was made up of hanar, and the others were mostly turians with a few humans and asari scattered in.

"Doesn't help that Valern never shuts up," the turian continued, watching as the salarian councilor addressed them.

"You don't have to deal with him all day," Valern's assistant piped up, shaking her head. "He does this thing where he stops speaking just long enough for you to think he's finished, and then he starts up again and goes for another minute. Watch."

As she had said, Valern began winding down his introductory address. "- like to thank you for bringing this matter to our attention." One of the C-Sec officers stepped forward, about to begin explaining his side of the story, but Valern continued, cutting him off before he could start. "Of course, protecting freedom of speech and expression on the Citadel is imperative, as long as it does not unduly disrupt the daily lives of its citizens..."

"See what I mean?" the salarian said. "I'm honestly starting to think that he's afraid the galaxy will implode if someone isn't talking at all times."

"My Councilor won't let me eat things," the krogan said, trying to commiserate. Neota had to admit that she was slightly impressed by his misguided attempt at interspecies bonding.

"Eat things?" the turian asked skeptically, mandibles twitching in confusion.

"The fish in the lake... the yummy looking plants around the presidium... the stupid volus that keeps coming to ask for a Council seat. I really want to eat him."

"There are no fish in the lake," Neota informed the krogan, trying to change the subject.

Bakara's assistant looked dejected. "Really? I'm going to have to come up with another plan, then..."

"I'm not even going to ask what that plan is," the turian said. "Anyway, Sparatus is the worst. Do you know how many times a day I have to field calls from the primarchs about his decisions? Not to mention his Mistress calling his work number every other day..." That statement surprised no one. Sparatus's mistress and other dalliances were common knowledge.

"Valern likes to dump complicated files on me five minutes before I'm about to close up and lock the embassy. Then, he expects me to spend all night editing them so he can present them the next morning."

"Bakara won't even let me headbutt the Volus! Not even a little bit! I promised I wouldn't kill him..."

"I have to renew Sparatus's subscription to Fornax and pay all his other monthly bills for him. I mean, he can't set up an automated system for it? Really?"

"I think if she would just let me headbutt a few of the people who come to petition her, it would make her day a lot shorter..."

"Since he turned thirty eight, Valern keeps asking me if he has wrinkles. How am I supposed to answer that? If I say yes, I'll be insulting him. If I say no, he'll accuse me of lying."

"Sparatus doesn't clear his extranet history either. I mean, I'm on his terminal at least once every few days! It's a common courtesy! And who do you think has to organize all his flower deliveries and remember anniversaries?"

Neota cleared her throat. The other three turned to look at her. "I'm always walking in on my smoking hot boss embracing eternity with her even hotter bondmate, but I haven't had time to get laid since I started working for her three years ago."

The other assistants looked at each other. "She wins," the krogan said. They all nodded in agreement.

. . .

**11:88 GST 7.16.2189**

"I'm so glad that's over," Tevos said as they rode back to the Embassy, skimming over the notes Neota had taken on the datapad. "I was considering ritualistic suicide by the time the Elcor Liberation Front had their turn."

Neota nodded, only half-listening. Her mind had started to wander again, although this time, she was the opposite of tired. Instead, she felt uncomfortably energized. Being in close proximity to Tevos didn't help.

"Neota? Are you all right?"

"Huh?" she said, blinking and turning as she tried to process what had just happened. "Oh. Yes, of course, Madam Councilor. I'm fine."

"I hope Aria didn't bother you too much earlier. If you want me to tighten the leash, all you need to do is ask." Neota knew that Aria occasionally kept Tevos on a far more literal leash, but she declined to mention it. "I'll get her to stop if she makes you uncomfortable."

"Oh, it makes me uncomfortable," Neota muttered under her breath. _Just not in any way that can be fixed._

"What?" Tevos asked, leaning forward a little in her seat. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It was nothing," Neota said quickly. "I appreciate your concern, but really, I'm fine."

Tevos did not seem entirely satisfied with her answer, but she did drop the subject, activating her Omnitool and scrolling through it for a few moments. "How would you like to leave a few hours early today in exchange for doing me a favor?"

The thought of an evening to herself nearly had Neota thanking the Goddess. "Of course, Councilor. Thank you. What kind of favor?"

Tevos continued typing into her Omnitool. "I need you to go to this address and pick up something for me. It's in the Presidium, so you won't have to worry about venturing down to the Wards."

"What will I be bringing back with me?" Neota asked, her wrist vibrating as the address sent.

Tevos smiled. "You'll see when you get there." Before Neota could ask any more questions, the taxi stopped. "Come on. We have to hurry if I'm going to make my twelve o' clock."

. . .

**13:06 GST 7.16.2189**

Neota frowned as she pulled into one of the upper parking spaces beside the large, luxurious-looking high-rise. The exterior was strangely familiar, and although she had passed the building several times while driving around the Citadel, she couldn't remember having occasion to stop there before.

Shrugging it off, Neota killed the propulsion, checked to make sure she was parked properly, and stepped out of the Skycar. It felt strange to be leaving work early, even if she was technically doing it on the Councilor's business. She double-checked the address on her Omnitool as she entered the building and sighed when she realized she had parked one floor too low. Resignedly, she took the stairs instead of walking to the elevator, grateful to be standing instead of sitting. Her back was still a little sore from hunching over her desk.

Once she was on the correct floor, she scanned the apartment numbers until she found the right one. Then, hesitantly, she pressed on the comm button beside the vid screen. There wasn't an immediate response, and so she waited, folding her hands behind her back and rocking onto her heels once. Just as she was about to press the button again, a voice came from the speaker. "Who is it?"

Neota shivered, forgetting to respond for a moment. Even though the monitor had not been activated, the voice was dripping with sex. Finally, she remembered that she had to answer. "Oh! Um, I'm here to pick up something for Councilor Tevos?" For some irrational reason, she was afraid that she had rung the wrong apartment.

The door unlocked, swooshing open to reveal...

"Oh, Goddess," Neota said, fighting the urge to take a step backwards. For a moment, she thought she was seeing Aria, but on closer inspection, she realized that the brooding forehead tattoo was missing. This asari's face was clear except for a little mottling. Suddenly, she realized why this building was so familiar. She had been here before. "I remember you," she blurted out, wincing when she heard how awkward her own voice sounded. "Amara Anjali. I – I drove you to meet Councilor Tevos once?" That had been one of the most awkward, tense car rides of Neota's life, but even so, it hadn't been entirely unpleasant.

Amara smiled, leaning against the doorjamb and smirking. Somehow, the position served to highlight her curves. "Don't worry. I remember you, too, Neota."

Honestly, Neota was surprised that Amara had remembered her at all. Driving a porn star to Tevos's apartment for a surprise party had been a memorable occurrence, but Neota knew that she was entirely forgettable. "You do?" she said, her voice breaking a little. It took an effort of willpower to keep her eyes on Amara's face. She bit her cheek, trying to ignore the uncomfortable throbbing that had started between her legs. Automatic response, she thought, trying to come up with an excuse. Amara's resemblance to Aria, combined with the number of times Neota had viewed her films, was a recipe for disaster, or at least an uncomfortable night.

"I do," Amara said. Fortunately, Neota's flustered state seemed to amuse her. "Unfortunately, I don't have Councilor Tevos's advanced copy for her yet."

"Advanced copy?" Neota asked, unsure whether she could handle the answer.

Amara flashed her teeth, and Neota couldn't help but notice how perfect they were. The look on her face was almost predatory. "My last film sold so well that I've decided to produce a sequel."

"You produce films as well?" Neota asked. Perhaps she should have paid more attention to the credits instead of skipping to the sex.

"Of course. It's even more lucrative than performing in them... which is why I've mostly switched over since the Bondage Babes series wrapped up a few years ago. I made an exception for this one, of course. Not to brag, but I don't know anyone else who can do a really convincing Aria."

Neota swallowed. "The resemblance is a little... uncanny..." she said, leaping on any excuse to study Amara more closely. She was slightly less muscular and more voluptuous than Aria, but she had the same chiseled feature, the same seductive pout, and nearly the same skin tone.

"It's mostly about attitude. Anyway, I'm sorry you stopped by for nothing." Amara paused. "Would you like to come in for a minute? The least I can do is get you something to drink for coming all this way."

Neota began to politely decline the invitation, but somehow, the signals got crossed on the way from her brain to her mouth. "Thank you," she said before she could think better of it. "I – I'd like that."

"Good." Amara backed away from the door, allowing Neota to step inside.

. . .

**14:45 GST 7.16.2189**

"I – I might be getting drunk," Neota confessed, staring down at the half-empty glass of Thessian Red in front of her on the table. She was not a big drinker, especially since her social life had all but evaporated since becoming the Councilor's assistant on top of being an agent for the Shadow Broker.

Amara smiled and moved the glass away. "No more for you, then," she said kindly. Neota was grateful. She could already feel some of her control slipping, and she did not want to veer into dangerous territory. As it was, she only felt pleasantly buzzed and relaxed... and maybe a little horny, but that had been a problem before the alcohol.

"After the day I had at work, I needed it," Neota said, sliding down a little in her chair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amara asked, studying her closely.

Neota sighed. She did want to talk about it, although she wasn't sure Amara would be able to relate. Not even taking her career into account, the gorgeous asari before her had probably never suffered a dry spell in her life. "I know it's your job, but sometimes I feel like I'm living in a porn vid without the satisfying ending."

Amara's brow furrowed, and even without the forehead tattoo, it made her look like Aria. "What do you mean?"

"I'm surrounded by gorgeous people who are always having hot, exciting sex, and I... don't get to," she said, realizing how pathetic that explanation sounded, especially considering the fact that she was mostly just talking about Aria and Tevos. The problem tended to get even worse when Shepard and Liara visited the Citadel, but really, it was the strain of dealing with Aria's flirtatious behavior and watching her boss have all of the sexual adventures she wanted to be having that exhausted her.

Amara stood up, turning her back and taking her glass to the kitchen sink. Neota was slightly relieved that she did not have to meet her eyes after that confession. "Well, what's stopping you?" she asked as she turned back around, leaning seductively against the counter. "There are plenty of people on the Citadel willing to spend the night with a young, attractive maiden." Briefly, Neota considered asking if Amara was one of them, but she hadn't consumed enough alcohol to make her that bold. "This is the time in your life where you're supposed to be having sexual adventures. It's a healthy learning experience."

"I'd settle for an orgasm," Neota said, closing her eyes and letting her head tilt back. Her face felt uncomfortably hot. "Having one of those once in a while would probably make my work situation a lot more tolerable."

"They do make everything more tolerable, don't they?" Amara said, walking back to the table and putting a hand on Neota's shoulder. "I think that maybe I should drive you home. You aren't in any condition to do it yourself, and I can always take Rapid Transit home."

"Thanks. I'm really not that drunk, but it's better to be safe," she said, knowing that wasn't the real reason she wanted Amara to drive her home. Something about spending more time with Amara appealed to her, even if it was only for a few minutes.

. . .

**15:93 GST 7.16.2189**

Neota wasn't exactly sure how Amara had gone from dropping her off at her apartment to straddling her thighs as she lay sprawled on the living room couch. She remembered the low, honeyed pitch of Amara's voice telling her goodbye and promising to let her know when Tevos's advanced copy was ready. She also remembered that she had been the one to reach out and grip Amara's wrist, pulling her back before she could leave. Unfortunately, most of what happened after that was a pleasant blur, made fuzzy by excitement and arousal rather than alcohol.

She was lurched back into the present when Amara's hands began wandering along her sides, caressing her through the material of her dress. Reacting on instinct, she arched into the touch, and her hips would have rocked forward if Amara's weight had not been keeping them pinned.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I saw you at the door," Amara purred, gazing down at her captive. Neota opened her mouth to speak, but before she could find the right words, Amara leaned forward, cupping her cheek in one hand. Soon, their lips were tangled in a deep, hungry kiss. The heat of Amara's mouth above hers was intoxicating, and her tongue made Neota feel more drunk than the wine.

Briefly, she wondered what she had gotten herself into. If someone had told her this morning that she would be spending the night with a gorgeous actress that looked like Aria – or spending the night with anyone – she would have thought they were crazy. But the longer Amara kissed her, the less she thought about Aria at all. Despite her crush, she just didn't seem that important while Amara was monopolizing her attention.

Finally, Amara pulled away, and Neota panted, realizing that she had just been given the best kiss of her life and desperately wanting another one. She reached out with both hands, feeling a throb directly between her legs when Amara allowed them to settle on her hips. "I have no idea what we're doing," Neota said, even as her fingers wandered to the button of Amara's pants, slipping it through the loop.

Amara smirked down at her, lifting up on her knees so that she could pull up the hem of Neota's dress. Soon, it was folded above her hips. "I do," she murmured, running one hand up along Neota's thigh. As Neota watched her speak, she couldn't help noticing how full and soft her lips looked. "I'm going to give you that orgasm you need so badly."

A whimper broke in Neota's throat, and this time, her hips did manage to rock up, although they met nothing but air. She had no idea how Amara had managed to seduce her so quickly and efficiently, but the pounding between her legs and the answering pressure at the back of her head were impossible to resist. "Please..." she said, not caring how breathless and desperate her voice sounded. "Please... can I...?" She tugged at the hem of Amara's shirt, looking up at her hopefully as she caressed the bare strip of skin she had revealed.

Amara grinned and ran her hands down the front of her own body, twining her fingers with Neota's. "Only if I can undress you, too."

Neota nodded eagerly, and Amara shifted off of her, pulling her shirt up and over her head. Although she missed the comforting weight, Neota used her newfound freedom to slide out of her dress, making a few frustrated noises when it took longer than she expected. Her shaking hands didn't make the process any faster.

As soon as her breasts were exposed, Amara's hands were on them, thumbing the dark blue tips to hardness. Neota fell backwards onto the couch, letting out a startled but encouraging groan as Amara moved back on top of her, one clothed hip grinding between her legs. The pressure coaxed a flood of arousal through the silky black fabric of her underwear.

The feel of naked flesh sliding against naked flesh was blissful, and Neota rocked forward, gasping as teeth latched on to her throat. She raised her thigh, trying to give Amara some purchase as well, but soon, she was distracted by her own pleasure. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she realized how close she was to melding even though they weren't fully undressed yet. "Please, don't," she whimpered, and Amara immediately froze on top of her. Neota felt herself throb at the loss of movement, stumbling over her words as she tried to explain. "I – if you keep doing that, I'm going to..."

"Come?" Reassured that Neota wasn't upset by what was happening, Amara resumed her grind, seeming very pleased with herself. "I thought that was the goal."

"But... Oh!" Neota stammered, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip as she began rubbing herself frantically against Amara's hip. Need was quickly washing away her embarrassment. Even though they were closed, she knew that her eyes were already black, and her head was pounding with the need to reach out and meld. "I just..."

"You can come more than once," Amara teased, kissing her way along the column of Neota's throat. "Go ahead. Take the edge off."

That was all the permission she needed. Neota reached out, latching on to Amara's mind like a lifeline, gripping desperately as Amara's need collided with hers and sent her hurtling over the edge. She screamed, bucking unevenly against the swell of her new lover as she released in a hot flood, shivering through the harsh pulses of her orgasm. It took a while for them to fade, and soon, she was clinging to Amara and mewling like a kitten, shuddering beneath her as her inner walls twitched.

 _'Goddess, you really needed that,'_ Amara thought, kissing Neota's slack lips.

Neota didn't open her eyes. Embarrassment made her stomach twist as she remembered how quickly she had lost control. _'I didn't even have a chance to take off my underwear,'_ she thought, a little mournfully.

Amara caught the thought and laughed, reaching down to hook her fingers through the waistband. "I can take care of that," she said aloud, pulling back from the meld to give Neota a little time to recover. She yanked them down past Neota's knees and threw them aside. "But really, it's okay. I liked feeling you come."

"I want to make you come," Neota said before her courage deserted her. Amara was vastly more experienced than she was, and without even counting her vids, she probably had many more sexual partners.

"Oh, you will," Amara purred, pulling down her pants and kicking them off. Now, both of them were completely naked, and for a moment, Neota was overwhelmed by the sight. Amara was absolutely gorgeous, and she couldn't believe that someone so beautiful actually wanted to be with her. This, she decided, had to be her Goddess-given and well deserved reward after all the suffering she had endured working for Tevos.

"I – I was hoping you would let me use my mouth," she said, surprised by her own boldness.

Amara laughed and straddled her again, kneeling on either side of her shoulders this time. "You're more than welcome to do that for as long as you want." She ran one hand down along the flat plane of her stomach, pausing just above the pouting, swollen lips of her azure and spreading herself open. The folds were ever so slightly darker than the rest of her skin, and they glistened with wetness. Neota felt a surge of confidence. Knowing that she wasn't the only one who wanted this gave her courage. She reached up, gripping Amara's hips and urging her down.

Neota didn't waste any time. What she lacked in experience, she was determined to make up for in enthusiasm. She latched on to the swollen ridge of Amara's clit, teasing it out with her tongue and sucking firmly. Amara responded by bucking forward into her mouth, sighing with pleasure and caressing the side of Neota's crest to encourage her. Somehow, she managed to give directions without even using words, angling her hips to show Neota exactly where to touch her, and with what pressure and speed.

Amara tasted wonderful – better than wonderful – warm and heavy and sweet in all the right ways, and when Neota felt a flood of wetness against her chin, she pulled away ever so slightly so that she could taste it better. She drifted back and forth, unable to choose between the moans she got every time she sucked Amara's clit and the slickness at her entrance.

Eventually, Amara made the decision before her. "Goddess, yes, stay right there..." she groaned, holding the back of Neota's head as the maiden's lips wrapped around her. Although she was momentarily disappointed, Neota was also thrilled at the responses she was able to coax from her new lover's body. She sucked even harder, lashing her tongue over the firm ridge and working it out of its hood.

Finally, on one of the passes, Amara froze, and Neota felt a gentle but insistent pressure at the back of her mind. She relaxed and welcomed her in, feeling Amara slip effortlessly through her thoughts, drawing from her pleasure and giving back her own. When Amara came against her mouth, Neota felt herself twitch in sympathy and release with her, rippling with shared contractions.

Finally, Amara pulled away, leaving Neota panting for breath, still not quite believing what had just happened. "That was wonderful," Amara sighed, just as breathless as Neota had been earlier. "How do you feel about continuing this in your bedroom? This couch really isn't built for two people."

Neota hurried to sit up and climb off the couch, not even bothering to collect her discarded clothes.

. . .

**00:15 GST 7.17.2189**

"Working already?"

The voice beside her made Neota jump, but she relaxed a little when she noticed that Amara was smiling at her, her chin propped in her hand. "Habit," she said sheepishly, shrugging her shoulders and setting aside the datapad.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to take a break?" Amara asked, shifting closer on the mattress until her breasts were pressed into Neota's arm.

Neota swallowed thickly. She had no idea what to say, but fortunately, Amara chose that moment to lean over and catch her chin with one hand, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Suddenly, she forgot all of the things she had been worried about. None of them seemed to matter.

Amara pulled away, kissing the corner of Neota's mouth. "So, you are interested in a second round. Good."

"Um, I think we're on round nine or ten," Neota said, relaxing as she felt a warm hand crawl up her stomach to cup one of her breasts.

Amara laughed, tweaking the point of her nipple. "The Councilor would be proud."

Suddenly, Neota's eyes shot open, and she gasped as realization dawned. "She planned this, didn't she?" Honestly, Neota couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or grateful.

"Well, not completely, but she knows perfectly well that her advanced copy of the vid isn't going to be finished for another two weeks. I guessed what she was up to, but she never contacted me or asked me to sleep with you." Amara's hand left her breast, trailing down her stomach until it was cupped securely between her legs. "I wanted to do that."

"And I needed it," Neota confessed, spreading her legs to give Amara more access.

"You still need it," Amara teased, probing forward with two fingers as her thumb settled into place over Neota's clit, flicking expertly.

Neota didn't argue with her. Instead, she rocked her hips forward to take Amara's fingers inside, sighing at the pleasant stretch. The Shadow Broker's report was going to have to wait.

**The End**


End file.
